Big Brother
by DragonOTDarkFlame
Summary: <html><head></head>Read this if you want to read about Naruto protecting Little Sisters and overall kicking ass. Rated M for violence, language, and hell, even sex if I feel like it. Naruto/Hinata/Isarabi</html>
1. The Favourite

Chapter 1

The Favourite

Log of one Kasandra Marco (1 year ago): We recently had two subjects brought in for the joint Big Daddy/Little Sister program. ADAM is in short supply these days. With the Little Sisters being our only supply, along with what few slugs we can find on the ocean floor, the need for more 'volunteers' to become Little Sisters and the Big Daddies that defend them has grown rapidly. Mr. Zain has made it very clear that our work is vital to maintaining Rapture, and that inefficiency will be punished harshly. The subjects are two young children, one boy and one girl. First, the girl. Records from the Big Sister that retrieved her state that she is known as Hinata Hyuuga, a girl of some import back on the surface. She is to be conditioned as a Little Sister immediately. The boy is known as Naruto Uzumaki. From what we've seen of the records he was treated somewhat as a pariah for reasons unknown. It matters little. Whether or not they are missed by their respective families has been deemed irrelevant by the higher-ups. Anyway, the boy is to be subjected to our Rapid Aging Plasmid to ensure that he reaches the age to become a Big Daddy as soon as possible.

Log of one Kasandra Marco (360 days ago): The Hyuuga girl it seems is a breakthrough as a Little sister. She has what has been referred to on the surface as a 'Bloodline Limit' that bestows her with incredible eyesight. And that bloodline limit has augmented her abilities as a Little sister. In addition to being able to easily locate ADAM rich corpses, she is able to see exactly where, in the body, the ADAM is located, ensuring that she is able to harvest the maximum amount. We are now seeking to ensure that she is very well protected on her forays into the city. This girl is far too valuable to lose to splicers. On the note of protection, the boy, Naruto, seems to be a curious case. The dose of Rapid Aging was meant to bring him to his late twenties to early thirties, the range of most of our Big Daddies. However, he seems to have only aged to his mid teens. The doctors have diagnosed that he possesses an extraordinary longevity, augmented by another source whose origin we are unable to discern. He has also rejected any attempts to fit him with any of the standard Big Daddy suits. One of doctors, Dr. Jasaad Misato, requested permission to use him for a project whose details he only shared with Mr. Zain, and was recently granted the request.

Log of one Kasandra Marco (353 days ago): We have hit a snag with the Hyuuga girl. She stedfastedly refuses to travel in the company of Big Daddies, and all attempts to bond her with one have met with failure. We must find a way to have her protected when she goes to harvest ADAM, or this gift will be wasted. Reports from the surface indicate that the searches for the two children have already been called off, so we need not worry about interference. I personally found it surprising that they gave up in less than 2 weeks. The children must not be missed where they come from.

Log of one Kasandra Marco (352 days ago): Dr. Jasaad, with the recommendation of Mr. Zain, has requested the Hyuuga girl to be a part of his experiment. Not wishing to defy Mr. Zain, she has been released into his custody.

Log of one Kasandra Marco (256 days ago): With the absence of Uzumaki and Hyuuga, we were left with little to occupy our time, save for plasmid and weapon testing. But today we were given a new subject. A Big Sister, sent out not a few hours ago, just returned with a rather unique individual. Named 'Isarabi' by her companions, shortly before they were eliminated, the girl seems to blend the characteristics of both human and fish. Conditioning her as a Little Sister has opened up a new wealth of ADAM gathering. The Big Sisters, while originally Little Sisters themselves, did not retain their ADAM processing ability, and so were unable to utilize the resource Isarabi could. The bodies outside Raptures walls, caused by tunnel explosions, bathasphere destruction, and the like. When the Big sisters attempted to harvest ADAM from these corpses, it degraded before they could bring it to a Little Sister. Isarabi solves this problem by being able to harvest the ADAM on site. While the ADAM available in each corpse is relatively small, the sheer number of bodies, coupled with the ease and relatively little risk involved, make this a viable option for building our reserves.

Log of one Kasandra Marco (157 days ago): Today has been an extraordinary day. Several of our problems have been solved, several of our wishes granted, and it seems that this may be the beginning of a new age for Rapture. Today, Dr. Jasaad revealed the results of his experiment. The Uzumaki child it seems was a wealth of untapped potential. He has been fitted with a customized suit of Dr. Jasaad's design. It also seems that in addition to the many weapons he has been provided, he has been infused with a multitude of plasmids and tonics with, and I find myself hardly able to believe this, _no_ ill effects! The ADAM sickness that creates the splicers that infest our city has no effect on him! It seems that whatever augments his natural longevity also protects him from the harmful effects of ADAM, allowing him all the power with none of the drawbacks. In addition to the Sports Boost and Armored Shell that have granted him unmatched agility, durability, and fortitude, the added shots of Brain Boost have given him a intelligence previously unattainable by those that undergo the Protector conditioning. The ADAM has combined with his longevity to a degree that we are unsure if he will even age at all. He has been give access to just about every offensive and defensive plasmid available. One in particular that was still in its experimental stages, and previously unable to be used effectively due to the immense amount of physical and mental ability it requires. The Plasmid for all intents and purposes allows the user to create exact (albeit slightly weaker and somewhat destructable) clones of themself. The clones carry copies of the weapons and abilities the original possesses. The boy can see everything the clones do when they break down, and the clones themselves can take a remarkable amount of damage before breaking down, allowing the boy to be in several places at once. What's more, the boy seems to be able to create hundreds with no noticable strain. The boy shows an aptitude for manipulating the technology of Rapture and in addition to his many weapons and plasmids has been given a mounted, rapidfire hack-tool to counter those carried by some of the more 'successful' splicers in addition to two custom made security bots that accompany the original at all times. He has become Rapture's ultimate weapon, charged with citywide defense of all Little sisters, which brings us to the other topic of the day. The Hyuuga girl has bonded to the Uzumaki boy. While his clones shall look after the other Little Sisters, the original will be her personal companion.

Log of one Kasandra Marco (153 days ago): Uzumaki's presence has had a profound impact on all the Little Sisters. He has quite obviously become their Favourite. Some will voluntarily leave their Big Daddies in favor of following him. This poses no problem as of yet, as Uzumaki is able to make short work of any splicers that threaten the girls. The girls have begun calling him 'Big Brother', a name that seems to suit him. In addition to protecting the girls with a zealous fervor, he interacts with them on a level the Big Daddies did not. He joins in their games, appears to offer some of his own, pranks the splicers, (An act that has come under scrutiny as it could endanger the Little Sisters) and overall, studies the Little Sisters' behavior, discerns what they want, and endevors to give it to them. The impact is not limited to just the Little Sisters. The Big Sisters are acting in what I can only describe as an intrigued manner toward Uzumaki. They will at times accompany him in escorting the Hyuuga. They will swim with him on occasions when he ventures outside. And overall their demeanor around him is calmer, less feral than usual. We are able to perform maitenence more smoothly if he is present and the rate of maitenence related injuries has dropped dramatically. Somewhat ironic, we've kidnapped the pariah and now the Sisters treat him as a hero.

Log of one Kasandra Marco (126 days ago): There was an incident today. One of the Big Daddies became what I can only describe as, jealous, of Uzumaki. Protector Designation Theta attacked Uzumaki when his Little Sister left his side to run to the boy. Uzumaki reacted with devastating force. Against his assault, Theta might as well have been wearing paper for armor, for all it did to protect him. Uzumaki annialated him. The Little Sister showed no reaction to the Big Daddy's demise and simply bonded with Naruto. The Little Sister, Isarabi, who for the most part has exhausted the supply of outdoor bodies, now accompanies the original Uzumaki and the Hyuuga girl. Any attempts to seperate the three is met with extreme aggression on Uzumaki's part. She will not accept a clone and Uzumaki does not endevor to make her. It has been decided by the higher ups to 'leave them be'.

Log of one Kasandra Marco (7 days ago): It has become glaringly obvious that Uzumaki is the Favourite of the Sisters. All Little Sisters have abandoned their Big Daddies in favor of Uzumaki. Any Big Daddies that attempt to resist the transition are subsequently destroyed by Uzumaki. In addition to being destroyed by Uzumaki himself, some of the Big Daddies were destroyed by Big Sisters who leapt to Uzumaki's defense. Even though it was obvious he could have handled it himself, he showed no inclination to discourage the Big Sisters' behavior. The 'smarter' Big Daddies have submitted to the change and have been relegated to repair and maintence of Rapture's damaged areas. The boy is now responsible for all the Little Sisters. He has become the Favourite of Rapture, favoured by the Little Sisters, The Big Sisters, and the ADAM itself.


	2. So Cool

Hey, been a while since I updated and I know this chapter is not going to make up for it, but I don't send anything unless I'm satisfied with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bioshock, they are owned by their respective author/company.

Chapter 2 So Cool

* * *

><p>"Hm hm hmmmm...Where angels fall, the rosies grow tall." The Little Sister hummed to herself as she helped the angel get rid of its tummyfull of ADAM. She turned her glowing eyes toward the vent that let her go wherever she wanted. Maybe when she was done here in Pauper's Drop, she and the other girls could play hopscoth over at Farmer's Market. Maybe Big Brother would let her paint his suit. He seemed to really like orange.<p>

"Almost done, little angel!" She cooed as she gathered up the last bits of ADAM.

"Aww...ain't she sweet? Gatherin' like a good little girl." came a deep voice.

The Little Sister turned and gasped in fright. There was a big, scary, monster towering over her! He was huge! How did she not hear him? There were other, smaller monsters with him. Some were holding guns or clubs, others had big hooked claws and were skittering along like spiders. The big one made the ground shake whenever he took a step!

"Why don't ya come wid us ya cute 'wittle moppet?" He chuckled. "We just wanna play a few games."

"Come on boss!" one of the small ones cackled, "Lets snatch this little brat before the big man comes runnin'!" The Little Sister cried out in fear as he lunged for her.

KER-SNAP!

"AGGGHHH!" The monster shrieked as a metal rivet shot out from the ground and impacted his outstretched hand.

"Trap rivets!" one of the spider monsters screamed. "We gotta move! He can't be too far if he left trap rivets to guard her!"

"What do we do boss?" The injured monster asked. "There's no telling how many he laid down!"

"Well I think ders' a simple way ta find out!" The big monster chuckled darkly. The injured monster sputtered in protest as the giant monster picked him up with one hand, lifted him over his head, and threw him towards the Little Sister.

KER-SNAP! KER-SNAP! KER-SNAP! KER-SNAP! KER-SNAP! KER-SNAP!

"Well now, Ah guess it was six." The giant monster chuckled as his cohorts cackled. After all, one less splicer meant more ADAM for the rest of them.

"I'll get her, boss." One of the spider monsters growled. The Little Sister scrambled backwards as the monster skittered towards her.

It happened like a blur. Out of nowhere a gust of wind shot down right in front of the charging monster, a small cyclone forming where it hit the ground. The monster, unable to stop himself in time, skittered right over it.

FWOOM!

The small cyclone exploded upwards, launching the monster into the air, his trajectory carrying him right over the frightened Sister. The monster caught a glimpse of bright blue eyes, peering at him from within a visored helmet a split second before he felt a sharp pressure in his chest, his world exploded into blinding pain, and he knew no more. His fellow monsters took a step back as they realized that they had been caught and this was more than likely NOT going to end well for them.

"Big Brother Naruto!" The Little Sister squealed happily.

The spider monster was limp on a huge blade speared through his chest, one of a matching pair that extended from both arms of the armored figure that now towered behind the Little Sister. With a flick of his wrist, he threw the speared monster off his blades to smash into one of the steel supports that broke up the street. The Little Sister turned her glowing eyes towards the other monsters and giggled.

"You jerks are gonna get it now! Big Brother is the best!"

"KILL HIM!" The giant monster yelled frantically.

Two of the monsters rushed out in front of their leader, drawing their guns and taking aim at Naruto. The Little Sister giggled as he simply raised his hand. The two monsters jerked forward as their weapons were ripped from their hands and flew to Naruto's, who proceeded to crush them. The two monsters barely had time to exhibit surprise before Naruto extended both hands towards them and they were ripped right off the ground itself. A split second later and they too shared the spider monster's fate, each impaled on one of the blades.

Three more of the monsters gathered themselves to attack, but Naruto was already moving, shooting towards them at an insane speed. One of the monsters noticed that the blade on his left hand was beginning to change, shifting around like a liquid as it took on a new form. She was so focused on it that she didn't realize he was heading for her before that hand grabbed her and launched her into the air. Naruto kept turning into his throw and extended his right arm blade into a slice that decapitated another monster with ease. Still not stopping his spin, he once again brought his left arm to bear on the airborne monster. The weapon on the arm was still changing but his hand was covered in a fine layer of frost. As he extended his fingers, a wave of the frost burst forth, and smacked dead center into his airborne victim. In the blink of an eye, the monster was frozen solid in a prison of ice, even as Naruto continued his spin, disembowled the final monster of the trio, and yet again brought his left arm forth. Now though, the weapon had finished changing. Where once there was a blade, now there was a heavy rivet gun. Completing his motion, Naruto fired into the center of the frozen monster. The moment the rivet impacted its target, she exploded into a dead hail of frozen shrapnel that proceeded to slice into another unlucky monster that had been rushing to assist the others.

Naruto turned to face the giant monster. The monster roared in anger and charged forward, attempting to barrel into him and crush him with his weight. So he was properly surprised that when he impacted him, Naruto did not budge, at all, instead holding him in a grapple. Then he saw his hands, saw the familar, almost invisible waves of telekinesis that had stopped him in his tracks. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed another monster coming forward to aim a gun at him. Shifting his focus slightly, he willed his shoulder mounted hack tool to turn and fire. The hack dart, while by no means a practical weapon, proved no less deadly as it sunk directly into the monster's right eye, sending it to the ground shrieking in pain. The large monster turned slightly to gape at the rather grisly attack, before flying backwards as Naruto sent a particularly strong pulse of telekinetic energy through his palms. The monster growled, able to practically feel the grin behind that helmet.

"AH! BIG BROTHER! HELP!" Naruto's head snapped around at the cry of his young charge, and saw that she was struggling to free her arm from the grip of one of the spider monsters.

"Why don't you be a good girl and stop struggling? All we want is to get that icky little thing out of you." The spider monster cooed in a sickening tone.

"FUCK YOU!" The Little Sister screamed at the top of her lungs, surprising all but one of those listening.

"Excuse me!" The spider monster snarled. "Who do you think you're-"

"FUCK YOU!" The Little Sister screamed again, beating the monster's wrist with her tiny hands.

The spider monster cracked the Little Sister across the face. "Better watch your mouth! You say 'fuck you' one more time and I'll-"

The spider monster's threat died in his throat as a murderous intent swept over him. Before he even had time to ponder the feeling, he experienced the sensation of being lifted by his throat off the ground. The next moment he came face to face with the sister's protector. He could see him clearly through the visor...except for one small difference. Those bright blue eyes were gone, and in their place were fiery orbs with slit pupils set in an expression of pure rage.

**"The girl says what she wants..." **Naruto growled, the monster in his grasp struggling as he registered that his grip was significantly...hotter than it should be, **"...and if you don't like it, you can go...BURN!"**

Fire erupted all along Naruto's arm, surging forward and consuming the shrieking monster's head. Maintaining his grip, Naruto listened to the monster's dying screams as he burned until nothing but the blackened skull remained, the body collapsing beneath it in a heap. Turning to the last remaining monster, the one who had started all this, Naruto crushed the skull in his grasp to powder. The big monster growled as he set himself to charge. Suddenly, Naruto sprinted forward, his arms coming together. The blades on each arm collided...and began to merge...melding together into what now looked like a giant screwdriver...or a drill...a drill that began to spin with incredible speed as Naruto closed the distance to his target. The giant monster's eyes flew open in surprise as the drill bore into him with absolutely no resistance. All he knew was pain as the beserking weapon tore him apart from the inside. Finally the shock became too much to bear, and the beast sank into the black oblivion of his demise.

Naruto pulled his weapon away and snorted at his downed foe...before turning back to his diminutive charge, who came bounding up happily to him. The armor around him began to shimmer, molding itself to his will just as his weapons did before. When it was done there was a teenaged blond boy clad in orange with a single metallic brown circle on his chest. Dropping to one knee, he spread his arms wide as the Little Sister jumped into them and he swept her up into a tender hug.

"Thank you Big Brother!" The Little Sister cried, "You saved me from the monsters. You're So Cool!"

* * *

><p>Short I know, but I blame that on my writer work ethic. "That boy's got a loooot of quit in 'em" and all that. Hell the only thing that got me to complete it was when I got ragged on about my language at home and was still seething. Which maaaay explain why my Little Sister has the mouth that she does. Real life writes the plot ^_^!<p> 


End file.
